


To Protect, To Support, To Love

by alicept29



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comfort, F/M, High School, Pre-Relationship, References to 14x02, References to 15x04, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicept29/pseuds/alicept29





	To Protect, To Support, To Love

‘Repeat it.’  
‘Ellie, I said it twice.’  
‘Then say it a third time, Tim’.  
He sighed. ‘Luke Harris’.  
A photo of a young man appeared on the plasma.  
‘Damn it’. Bishop lowered her head, she didn’t believe that.  
‘Do you know him?’ Nick asked. ‘Y-yeah, I know him’.  
‘What have we got?’ Gibbs asked, getting the team. ‘A name, boss. He could be our man.’  
‘Ok. Bishop, Reeves, get him.’  
‘Gibbs, can I... can I stay here?’. Gibbs looked at her, he noticed something was worrying her, and he nodded.  
‘McGee, go with Reeves.’ ‘Copy that, boss’.  
Tim and Clayton grabbed their stuff and got in the elevator.  
‘Bishop, you could make some researches’ Gibbs suggested, putting an hand on her shoulder.  
‘Yeah, of course’. She went to her desk and started to work. Nick was at his own.  
He was working but he was thinking of Bishop too. He was curious, he wanted to know about her link with Luke Harris.  
Thinking about it, he didn’t notice he was staring at her.  
‘What do you want?’ she asked. ‘Oh, no.’  
‘Nick, c’mon. Don’t make me waste time’.  
‘It’s that you had that weird reaction, before.’ ‘It’s not a good argument, Nick’ ‘Okay’.  
He didn’t insist, and he came back to work.  
After a while the elevator dinged. Tim and Clayton got off it bringing a cuffed Harris to the interrogation room.  
‘Eleanor Bishop?’  
She froze, recognizing that voice. She looked at him, not saying anything.  
‘Is that you?’ he asked, laughing.  
‘Shut up and walk’ Tim said, pushing him.  
Bishop stayed frozen for a few seconds.  
Gibbs had watched the whole scene, and went towards her.  
‘Hey, Bishop’. She suddenly sighed, as she was waking up.  
‘Gibbs, I... I don’t know’ ‘Do you wanna talk?’ ‘Not right now’ ‘Ok’.  
Clayton and Tim started.  
‘So, Luke, there is a deal between you and a dead marine. Can you explain that?’ Tim said.  
‘Maybe, but I wanna talk with Bishop.’  
‘You are not going to talk with her. - Clayton said - And she is Special Agent Bishop, so respect her’.  
Torres and Bishop were alone, again. ‘Do you wanna watch the interrogation?’ Nick asked.  
‘I don’t know I... I don’t wanna see his face right now’. ‘Are you going to tell me what happened?’  
‘I don’t know, Nick. I’ve never told it anyone.You’d actually be the first one.’  
‘Oh. Well, that’s important. You don’t have to, but you should.’  
She sighed. ‘You’re right. Ok, come here’. He stood up and went to her desk, sitting on it.  
‘So, it was my last year of high school, and there was the winter prom. I wasn’t supposed to go, I hadn’t so many friends, but someone invited me. It was Luke Harris. Charming, popular, good-looking. The dream of most of the girls at school. And he invited me. I was... surprised. And honored. He’d never looked at me and he invited ME to the prom. And during the week before the prom, he smiled at me, every day. And the popular part of the school started talking with me. He was used to go out with Buckner. It was... amazing. I bought the dress, I settled my hair, the makeup. I think my mother has still the photos. I took a lot, I didn’t want to forget that day. He had asked me to wait for him at school, ‘cause his parents didn’t give him the car. So I went to school. I waited. But he never came. The next day, he walked in front of me, laughing with his friends, and holding an arm on the back of a girl’.  
Nick was silent.  
Every word wouldn’t be enough.  
‘Any comment?’ she asked.  
Her eyes were tearful. ‘Bishop, I’m... I don’t know. Didn’t you tell this to your brothers?’  
‘No. I felt ashamed, and I still do. My family thinks I went to the prom that night, and I did. But they don’t know I stayed outside. It was... so cold, Nick’.  
Nick slowly interlaced his hand with her.  
‘He can’t hurt you anymore, Bishop. Now you’re a federal agent, and he’s a criminal.’  
‘But he hurt me, Nick. I struggled to not cry in front of the whole school’.  
But she was crying now.  
He kindly wiped a tear out of her cheek.  
‘Thanks’ she whispered, sniffling. ‘You’re welcome’.  
He smiled, trying to catch her gaze. Their hands were still interlaced.  
She was sobbing, in the squad room where there were only Nick and her.  
He caressed her hair, trying to comfort her. She leaned her head onto his waist, and he continued caressing her.  
‘It’s okay, B., you’re safe. Here we protect you. We support you. We love you’.  
'I was so stupid. How could I believe Luke Harris wanted to go to the prom with ME?'  
'Because you are wonderful. You're smart, you're nice.'  
'You didn't know the scarecrow me.'  
'I'm sure she was amazing too. And that guy is an idiot, 'cause he could have a wonderful girl and he threw his chance away. He's the stupid one. Not you'.  
He looked at her, he noticed how not sure about herself she felt.  
So he started playing with her hair, and a little smile appeared on her face.  
'You're stunning, Bishop. Your hazel eyes don't deserve to be tearful. Hey, are you hungry? Can I take anything?'  
'Clayton's desk. He has something'.  
'Ok'. He was going to stand up, but her head was still on him. 'Ellie... I can't move'.  
'Oh, sorry'.  
She raised up, and Nick went towards Clayton’s desk.  
'These?'. Nick had some chips in his hands. 'Yes, thanks'.  
Meanwhile, the interrogation was over.  
The DNA linked Harris to the crime scene, and Tim and Clayton brought him outside.  
'Bishop!' he yelled.  
She turned towards him, some tears were still in her eyes.  
'You framed me, bitch!'.  
Reeves immediately put him upon the wall. 'Hey, close that damn mouth!'.  
Nick watched the whole scene from Clayton's desk. 'That's enough' he stated.  
He went towards Harris, rolling up the sleeves.  
When the two of them were in front of each other, Harris smiled for a few seconds, before Nick punched him.  
'I keep him, Nick. Go on' Clayton said.  
After other two punches, Harris was going to faint.  
'I could kill you now, but I won't. But you deserve to suffer, I want to make you bleed out'.  
And after a few seconds, he was actually bleeding out.  
'Ok, Torres. That's enough' Gibbs said, behind him.  
'It's not, Gibbs' he stated.  
'I know, but it is'. P  
He got close to Torres. 'Go to her, Torres. We've got him' he whispered.  
Torres looked at Harris another time, he spit on his face, and he went towards Ellie.  
Reeves, Gibbs and McGee brought Harris away.  
She was still at her desk, silent.  
'Hey, are you okay?' 'Yes, I think. Thanks, for that.'  
'Oh, my baby was hot' he said, blowing on his fist.  
'I'm still hungry' she stated. 'Oh, I take the chips'.  
He took them, then he grabbed his chair and put it next to Bishop.  
She started eating, and Nick glanced at her, smiling.  
'What?' she asked.  
'You're beautiful when you eat.'  
'In that case, I'm always beautiful'.  
'Indeed'.  
She was surprised by his answer, it was so genuine.  
He leaned his hand on her shoulder.  
'You deserve someone good. I see a lot of love in your future'.  
'And this someone... should he be able to punch?'  
'Of course'.  
'Well, in this case, I've got a solution'.  
'You always has one'.  
She kissed him. He felt chips's taste, and he liked it.  
He got close with the chair, touching her thighs.  
She dropped the chips on the desk, standing up and sitting on him. And still kissing him.


End file.
